


Pirates

by elldotsee



Series: Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Past Sherlock Holmes & Victor Trevor - Freeform, Pirate Sherlock, Sass, Victor Trevor mentioned, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee
Summary: Sherlock and John do some digging in the Holmes' attic.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807645
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47
Collections: 10 Years of Sherlock





	Pirates

“So you… wanted to be a pirate, eh?” 

“Shut up, John.” 

“No, no! I think it’s adorable. Did you have a pirate name?”   
“I am not  _ adorable _ . Puppies are adorable.” 

“Puppies… and you.”

“... it was Blackbeard. Obviously.” 

“Your pirate name was Blackbeard? Course it was. Of course you’d name yourself after the most notorious of all the— what? Why’re you shaking your head? Awh don’t be like that I’m only teasing! Think there’s anything else up here from your buccaneering days?” 

“I’m sure there is. Mummy keeps everything. And it wasn’t after the real Blackbeard. I didn’t learn of him until I was older, and then of course, I thought he’d stolen the name from  _ me. _ I was Blackbeard because my hair was black. It stood to reason, then, that my future very impressive pirate beard would also grow in black. Victor had… ahem. Scuse me. Victor had red hair. He was Redbeard. Never got to see what colour beard he’d have though...” 

“I’m sorry, Sherlock. That must’ve been terrible.” 

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t push him into the well. No one did. He just… he fell. It was an unfortunate freak accident. Happens all the time around those country pile houses. So many hazards, it’s a wonder anyone ever lives past childhood.” 

“No, I know it was an accident. I just… that must’ve been hard on you. I’m sorry that happened to you. You were so young.” 

“Yeah, I was. You would’ve liked Victor, I think, John.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think so.” 

“I know I would’ve liked little Sherlock. Would you have let me play pirates too?” 

“Of course, John.”

“What would my pirate name have been?” 

“Yellowbeard.” 

“Obviously.”

“Yes, obviously. Do you think Rosie would enjoy playing with any of this? Or is she too old for make-believe now?” 

“I think she would. Especially when we tell her this stuff used to belong to her Daddy. I think she’ll think that’s pretty neat.” 

“Okay. I’ll bring this box downstairs. We need to rescue her from Mummy before Mummy stuffs her so full of treats that she won’t eat her dinner. There’s a roast tonight.” 

“Isn’t that what grandmas are for?” 

“Probably. My grandmother taught me French and let me eat fancy pastries outside. And with my fingers!” 

“What a wild child.” 

“I certainly was.” 

“Not hard to imagine you as a child. You’ve got quite a bit of that child-like enthusiasm and innocence left in you. I think it’s great.”

“Avast, Yellowbeard. Collect ye booty and — John!” 

“Yyyyes? Matey? I’ve collected me booty.” 

“Perv.” 

“Aye, cap’n. The perviest. Shall I walk the plank?”

“No, I think I’ll spare you, Yellowbeard. I quite like ye.” 

“Kind of ye, sir Blackbeard.”


End file.
